Arms Wide Open
by Gao Gar
Summary: Fate weaves to create its path for his sole destiny. His destiny that can either destroy or restore. Despite the worldly burden on his mortal shoulders, he would reach out with his arms wide open and accept it whole.  NarutoXAsuna


This story is called 'Arms wide open"; this is a NarutoxNegi Mahou Sensei and this story will be slightly AU. Please take note that this is my first time writing a cross-over story, and I hope that you can be patient with my writing; after all I am just an amateur writer.

I have my reference from Negiwikia. If there is something 'off' with my story, please let me know

This story is devoted to a friend of mine.

Disclaimer: I don't own both 'Mahou Sensei Negi!' and 'Naruto', they're owned by their respective creators

Enjoy the story!

xxx

Prologue

xxx

Stars flocks together in the night sky of the Magic world. These greatly sized suns that stationed light- years away in space are no more than a size of grain of sand to the lovely couple who were stargazing under the dark shroud of glittering lights.

The said couples were lying on the grassy ground as they took a short break from their trek to the Fire Country.

"It's a beautiful sight… What do you think Arika?" said Nagi, as he spared a glance at his wife.

The ex-Queen of Veristas didn't reply as she looks up at the sky with a slight of a smile on her lips. Taking that rare smile as a reply, The Thousand Master averted his gaze to the sky; he quietly admires the beautiful gift that the legendary 6-path-sage created with his eyes.

'Scorpio, Gemini, Ares…' The Red-head mentally marks down the constellations that he sees. This is an old hobby of his - stargazing. In his childhood days, he was very curious about the strange unmoving fireflies that was stuck in the sky during night and then disappears in the morning, he later learns from his old pops that those things he saw were called 'stars'. When he first learned a basic spell of flight, he would take his training wand and sneak out of the house during curfew hours, to fly and swim in the night sky, getting a closer picture at the beautiful lights. Despite his poor academics, his hobby would give him straight A's in Astronomy.

'Virgo, Libra…' His thoughts were cut short when he saw something appearing between the two moons of Mars.

He jumped up from the grass he laid, eye wide in surprise.

"Dear God!" He exclaimed

"What's wrong dear"? Said Arika.

"We've witnessed a living Legend!" This time the blond looked confused at his sudden excitement.

The mage of a thousand spells took his wife by the wrist and pulled her in. Arika 'eeped' in surprise as her lover wrapped his broad arms around her waist, her back on his chest. Nagi's chin rests on his beloved's shoulder, a small smile on his face.

"Take a look at that" Nagi whispered.

Arika glance at her husband and follows his gaze to see the cause of her lover's excitement.

Between the Moons's of Mars is a small star, shining more brightly than the others. She opened her mouth yet no words came out, after a few silent moments she spoke.

"That is not possible…. that-" She trailed off.

"The very first star, the six-path-sage has ever created, the Star of Destiny" Nagi finished for her, as he nuzzled on her hair.

Both of them enjoyed the view with comfortable silence but it ended when…

She felt his hands make its way for the zipper…

**Bonk!**

"Ouch" The Thousand Master cried out, his back on the ground with a big bump on his head.

"What are you doing"

"Ah, come on honey, there's no one around here getting a good peep show"

**Bonk! **

With her head high, she left for Konoha with a "humph".

"Wait for me!" said Nagi, while nursing his bumps.

Arika increased her pace.

xxx

Meanwhile….

Kushina had never experienced this kind of pain in her life, sure that it's natural for someone with a ninja career to experience pain that could scar normal humans for life. But this kind of pain is different. She was experiencing the pain as a mother giving labor to her child.

"Kushina, you're going to be ok" Minato said to her as he holds on to his wife's grip.

"Gahhh"! Kushina gave a loud cry. She made the last push to make her child known to the world; taking deep breaths, she smiled when she heard the cries of her child.

She is now a mother.

"It's a boy"! The nurse declared. After a few cleaning procedures, the nurse walks up to the Hokage and gave him his first child.

The force behind Kushina's grip nearly broke his hand, but the pain was worth it. Minato looks at the enfant he's holding. The enfant has inherited his hair, removing some of the cloth away from his son's face. He can see three whisker marks on each cheek. The Yodaime's eyes well up with tears of joy.

He is now a father.

"Look Kushina…" The blond sat down at the edge of the bed, the Hokage laughed happily as he put a finger over the baby, a small hand erupts from the covers and clenched its puny hands on the finger."He has a strong grip".

"Let me have a better look at him" Minato positioned himself to let his wife get her hands on their child.

Kushina smiled tiredly, she caressed the cheek of their baby with her index finger.

"Nice to meet you, I want to introduce myself; my name is Kushina, just call me mom."

"And I am your father, my name is Minato, just call me dad"

"Welcome to the family Naruto/Naru-chan"

xxx

Somewhere in Konoha...

"Beautiful" A hooded man said his eyes admiring the star of destiny, as he took a stroll. His feet made squishy-wet sounds with each step. He glanced down at the ground where the two moons made its light. Crimson liquid of the victims he maimed stained the ground, and corpse occupying its space. He is just right on schedule; centuries of plans and schemes made everything to his own accord. He ends his stroll and stares at a wall, behind it is his target. Ignoring the law of nature, his hands sink into the wall.

"What a beautiful night for the fox to hunt its prey" He said before his body completely sinks into the wall.

xxx

So what do you guys think?

Take note that later chapters are going to be longer.


End file.
